The Third, Her Crow
by Cocoasit
Summary: From the beginning, what if there was another pair doing the Queen's work? Somethings would change in ways you may not consider. It only took one chance encounter during the Ripper investigation for them to become known by Ceil and Sebastian. OCs
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **Well, I wanted to give this kind of fic a shot, seeing as I have recently discovered Kuroshitsuji (so don't murder me with flames if a few facts waver here or there). This fic runs parallel to the original Kuroshitsuji canon, but with by own OCs thrown in for some fun. Now, I have noticed the abundance of OC/Sebastian fics all over the place, so here's your reassurance that this will **not** be one of them. I am going to give this story my all. I will avoid all Mary-Sue like tendencies at all costs. You have my word. If you happen to spot any, inform me **immediately**.

* * *

~**The Third, Her Crow**~

Chapter 1

"Play me a song."

Alice Foster hugged her pillow close to her chest. The cup of tea that had been set out for her had long gone cold, and the lack of light in the room surly meant it was getting late. An uneaten scone beside her had filled the room with a fading scent of cherries, which was slowly being replaced with the estate's normal, lavender aroma. It was normal for the young duchess to sit in the drawing room for long periods before resigning for bed.

"It is getting dark, my lady."

Across from Alice, who was perched in a very unladylike way on one of the Foster estate's many decorative sofas, was a piano. Beside the piano was a gentle eyed maid. Alice glanced over at her before falling back on the sofa with a sigh.

"Play me a song, Laura." She repeated with a slightest hint of force in her tone.

The maid's lip curled ever so slightly and she curtsied. "Yes, My Lady."

In the blink of an eye the maid had seated herself at the piano's bench and had begun to play a soft tune; best not to awake the other servants in the estate who had already retired for the night.

The maid was, to be vain, beautiful. Inhumanly so, as her mistress would joke. She had a heart-shaped face and piercing red eyes that always remained only partially open, even in the darkest of places. A standard black dress and white apron was draped over her person, hugging all the right curves. Long, pitch black hair was pinned into tight bun near the base of her skull. Her fingers danced over the keys of the old piano with grace.

Alice Foster let her grip on the pillow loosen as the music went on. Her dull green eyes began to droop unceremoniously as she drifted off into a light slumber. The girl sported very loose, dark brown hair that was just long enough to brush the shoulders of her nightgown.

Laura glanced over at Alice before drawing the song to a close, a soft smile playing on her lips. Carefully, she picked up the young girl and set her to bed. Laura curtsied once again before leaving the room and began her midnight rounds.

* * *

"T-This should b-be considered some kind of t-torture..."

"Shhhh! They'll hear you!"

"Please...someone really needs to smash that piano..."

Outside the drawing room the next morning, a set of three people were huddled together. Two of which were twins, who were covering each others ears. The third was desperately trying to quiet them. From the drawing room the tasteless clinking and clunking of notes could be heard.

"Lady Foster is getting better, d-don't you think?" The third said, as even more missed notes traveled out to their ears.

"Isn't Laura helping her? Then why-"

"-isn't she getting any better?" The two twins said, gritting their teeth.

In the Foster estate, there was a very small amount of servants: a total of only four. The first was Lady Alice Foster's personal (and considered favorite by the other three) servant named Laura who did a large of work. A set of eighteen year old twins were next, named Marie and Marry. Both had chopped, short, frizzy orange hair that was complimented by dark eyes and freckles. The fourth and final servant was the only butler in the service to the Foster family, Louis. He was only sixteen, three years older than Lady Alice, and was a fickle, clumsy person. He had long silver hair that was tied back for appearance's sake and light blue eyes, which appeared larger by the pair of half-moon glasses he wore.

"Will you stop-"

"-trying to be a suck up?" Marie and Mary glared at Louis, who whimpered and shrunk considerably under their stares. "Why's she practicing any-"

_WHAM!_

All three nearly jumped out of their skins when the door to the drawing room was swung open. Standing in the doorway was Laura, red eyes barely open, but she radiated pure "scariness"_._

"I do hope none of you are talking about Lady Alice behind her back." she said in a deadpan tone.

Marie and Mary tried to hide behind each other in a comical fear, were as Louis simply fainted from shock, falling back on the two twins. The three collapsed in a pile while Laura watched with with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nope, not at all!" Marie and Marry replied quickly, standing up with Louis held between them. "We were just listening to...to..."

The twins exchanged glances and Laura tapped her foot.

"...to what?" Laura asked.

"Well..." Mary began, rubbing the back of her neck and looking over a Marie hopefully. Marie fidgeted nervously and then snatched Louis's glasses of his face, threw them to the ground and stomped on them. "Oh! Look at that, Marry! Louis broke his glasses! We were just on our way to get a new pair for him, weren't we?"

"T-That's right!" Marie nodded and patted the still unconscious Louis who was being held up between them on the head. "Well, let's get on it then!"

"R-Right!"

And with that, the twins rushed off, dragging Louis with them down the hall. Laura shook her head, her bun bobbing side to side, before going back inside the drawing room. She expected to find her young mistress still practicing, but instead found the girl on her back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Alice's eyes flickered over at her as she entered.

"I don't think I like piano." she stated bluntly.

Laura chuckled and sat down at the piano's bench to the right of the girl on the floor. "And why is that?"

Alice glared at the maid and rolled over so her back was to Laura. "We're not going to that party. I'll embarrass myself."

"My lady, I'm surprised. Giving up so easily? There are lives at stake."

Alice snorted in response and repeated, "I'll embarrass myself."

"Such a cold attitude. It surprises me how little you care," Laura chuckled, a small glint in her eye. "about going against orders."

"I'm sure the Queen has other people besides us to do her dirty work. I'm not going. I refuse to play that instrument any longer, lives at stake or not. Besides, I don't care about some madman killing mindless women in the streets. It hardly concerns me."

"The party was the only lead we came up with. Aren't you the slightest bit interested?" Laura leered. "Aren't you interested? Interested in how someone was able to mutilate these women to carefully? Taking out the wombs with such precision..."

Alice sat up, attention grasped.

"Who knows, we may even be lucky enough to witness one murder if we were to go, but since you are not interested..."

Alice blinked at her maid, lip twitching. She abruptly stood, brushed herself off, and left the room saying, "We're leaving tomorrow. Get me a dress and yourself something to wear. Tell Marry, Marie and Louis that they'll be alone here for a few days. And Laura?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"You're playing that blasted thing for our cover-up. Honestly, how would I pass as a piano prodigy there to play...? Stupid demon..."

Laura's lip curled.

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

First chapter/uninformative prologue finished. O.o

This was really just a test chapter. If enough people like it, I'll continue it. If not, I'll just put it on hiatus until I'm motivated enough to continue it, or make it a one-shot kinda deal.

So yeah, if you like, freaking TELL ME. I won't know to update unless you do!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **Well, I wanted to give this kind of fic a shot, seeing as I have recently discovered Kuroshitsuji (so don't murder me with flames if a few facts waver here or there). This fic runs parallel to the original Kuroshitsuji canon, but with by own OCs thrown in for some fun. Now, I have noticed the abundance of OC/Sebastian fics all over the place, so here's your reassurance that this will **not** be one of them. I am going to give this story my all. I will avoid all Mary-Sue like tendencies at all costs. You have my word. If you happen to spot any, inform me **immediately**.

**NOTE #2: **Just watched Kuroshitsuji II episode 5. I must say, seeing Alois in a dress has disturbed me greatly. I love the psychotic nut-job to death, but...*shutter*

* * *

~**The Third, Her Crow**~

Chapter 2

"Notorious for womanizing though the suspect my be, are you sure this is how you wish to go about your investigation?"

Alice nodded stiffly. "There are plenty of wigs in the world."

Laura still hesitated, her half-open eyes looking quite amused.

Alice craned her neck to look at the maid behind her. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do it before I change my mind, stupid demon."

Laura chuckled in a rather ominous way before picking up scissors from a nearby table. "As you wish, my lady."

* * *

"I am so grateful you were able to make arrangements to play on such short notice! I do hope you had no trouble making it here."

"Oh no! None at all. You don't know how happy I was to learn that I would be playing at one of _the_ Aleister Chamber's famous parties!"

"You flatter me, Madam Turner."

"Please, call me Laura. Using such formalities...you're making me blush."

The party was mere moments away. Guests were already arriving to the large mansion in packs. Laura was perched neatly at the one and only grand piano in the ballroom, and Chamber stood above her, leaning down to kiss her hand. The maid, or rather, professional piano player, was in a long black dress. Her black hair was out of its normal bun and brushed against her upper-middle back.

"Though I must admit, I was expecting someone much younger." Chamber said. "Not that I'm complaining."

Laura chuckled, her voice unnaturally high. "You must have been expecting my younger sister. She has terrible stage fright, you see. Begged me to come in her place."

"That's a shame, I was rather looking forward to meeting her." Chamber said, sounding truly disappointed. However, he quickly shook himself of whatever he had been thinking and bowed. "I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave. The other lady guests will get jealous."

"Yes, I suppose you should." Laura giggled and waved to him as he left. As soon as he was distracted by a wave of guests, the smile Laura had been wearing dropped.

"Would you like a drink?"

If Laura had not recognized the voice behind her, she would have shooed the butler away. She turned, a slight smirk on her face, and saw an unusually short servant who was balancing a tray of wine glasses behind her. He was in a uniform just like all over servants in the ballroom, with the exception of the thin white scarf that covered his neck. He donned a black masquerade mask that just barely showed his dull green eyes. The servant had somewhat shaggy, dark brown hair that brushed against his ears.

Ignoring the butler's question, Laura said, "Enjoying the party?"

All sense of politeness in the servant's voice vanished. "Drop the act. Your flirting leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Laura nearly laughed. "You'll have to accept my apologies. I merely tried to appeal to the human's tastes. To keep him distracted were my orders, correct? 'Do whatever it takes' were your words, am I right?"

The servant rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to worry that you're enjoying yourself too much."

Laura bowed her head slightly, though a small smirk was playing her lips. "My apologies."

"Just remember what we're here for." The masked servant tapped his foot. "I do hope Marry, Marie and Louis are not as stupid as the workers here. They can hardly keep their mouths shut about their master's business. It appears our host has a small habit of auctioning off women during these parties in one of his back rooms. But after seeing that man in person, I could almost say that any idiot woman who follows him anywhere alone deserves what they get."

"So harsh and so cold." Laura sighed and turned to she was facing the piano's keys, her barely visible eyes twinkling. "That's my mistress."

The servant grunted in response.

"I'm going to find out where exactly these auctions go on. I'll get proof that's he's Jack the Ripper and then we can leave. You should play that annoying instrument before people get suspicious, stupid demon."

"Of course."

And with that, Laura began to play the piano, matching the song that the small orchestra in the ballroom was already playing. The servant, or rather, Alice, moved through the waves of people on the dance floor, occasionally having to stop and give someone a drink. She far too focused on her job at the moment to get upset about having to lower herself to serving people. Her disguise was a simple one, simply blend in and gather information. It would have seen far too noticeable if a young girl in elaborate formal dress was eavesdropping on conversation. That, and the thought of being eyed by any men at the dance did not appeal to her. She fit in as a plain, if not slightly young, butler of the household. She was rather undeveloped physical-wise to show any gender defying features that would give her away.

"You look really young to be working here!"

Alice spun around so quickly that she nearly snapped her own neck. Although she was wearing a mask and no longer had her long hair, she was quite paranoid (though she would never like to admit it) that someone would recognize her. But she was relived to see it was only a blonde girl who had snuck up on her. The girl had large green eyes and was wearing a frilly red dress. Alice sighed inwardly, she looked vaguely familiar, but wasn't anyone Alice actually knew.

"Y-Yes, I am." Alice replied, inching backward. "But I can still work just as well as anyone else."

"I guess you're right, it doesn't matter how old you are..." the girl mused. "Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh! Look! There she is again!" The blonde girl pointed into the crowd. By now the entire floor was covered in people, but Alice followed her finger to get a glimpse of a girl in a pink dress talking to Chamber. In fact, the blonde got so caught up in trying to look at the girl through the crowd that she seemed to forget about Alice completely.

Alice backed away while she had the chance. She looked over at the girl in the pink dress once she had gotten enough distance between her and the blonde. Though Alice couldn't hear what they were saying over the music, she could tell that the girl was...trying to get the Viscount's attention? It was difficult to tell. But there was something about the look Chamber was giving the girl that made Alice's hair stand on end. She attempted to get closer, only to get blocked off by a sudden crowd of people forming around a small spontaneous magic show.

The brown haired girl grunted. She hated magic.

Eventually the show did pass, and Alice found herself at a loss when both the Viscount and the girl were gone.

"If he's the murderer, then that girl might be as good as dead if we don't find them." Alice explained to Laura after she made her way back to the piano.

"Hmmm...this is quite the situation, isn't it?" Laura mused, standing up and looking around. "Concerned about the potential victim?"

"No, of course not!" Alice looked slightly flustered. "I-I don't care about the girl! I just want to catch that guy as soon as possible."

"Do you have any idea where they might have went?"

"I'm going to into the back rooms to find the girl. Laura, I order you to find the viscount. Deal with him however you wish, just don't kill him. You can't arrest a corpse."

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

_This chapter was short, and I apologize. It's just that, well, if I kept going the chapter would take forever to get out. Also, I like being evil. You'll have to wait to see how exactly Ceil/Sebastian meets Alice/Laura. Its going to very interesting- I'm pretty sure it'll surprise a few of you._

_Also, I must thank everyone who took the small amount of time to review: Aya Ayame, Factum Est, D, LiViNgDeAd, Chop-Chop, LollyPopStar, im a kitty that luvz sweets, animefreakanime, ccsakura21, Kurisuta, NarutoFallenAngel123 and XxHiKari17xX. _


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **Well, I wanted to give this kind of fic a shot, seeing as I have recently discovered Kuroshitsuji (so don't murder me with flames if a few facts waver here or there). This fic runs parallel to the original Kuroshitsuji canon, but with by own OCs thrown in for some fun. Now, I have noticed the abundance of OC/Sebastian fics all over the place, so here's your reassurance that this will **not** be one of them. I am going to give this story my all. I will avoid all Mary-Sue like tendencies at all costs. You have my word. If you happen to spot any, inform me **immediately**.

**NOTE #3:** How long has it been? Would you like some tea? Or perhaps a homemade scone? Oh! More frequent updates? Kukukukuku~ we'll see...

**The Third, Her Crow**

Chapter 3

* * *

It was quiet in the Foster Estate.

Hard rain pelted the windows, no doubt drenching the handsomely groomed garden outside. It was shame, the newly planted roses were sure to suffer from such a downpour. Marry and Maire, the twin maids to the Foster Family, were fixing the evening meal in solemn silence. The rain pounded harder than ever, but the two took little notice of it. Every few minutes they'd look over at each other, frown, and continue whatever they were doing. They were both completely drenched, and the heat from the stove was drying their orange hair to a slight frizz.

The two were shaken. Shocked, surprised and worried all at the same time.

Roughly an hour ago, the front doors had been kicked open. Louis, the only butler to the household, had been right there when it happened. Marry and Marie raced over to see what the noise had been in an instant, and the were dumbfounded by what they saw.

There, soaked to the core was Laura. Her beautiful face was stone cold. Frightening, even. In her arms, wrapped in blanket, was Lady Alice. But something was off- beside the fact that the two were not suppose to arrive home for two more days- Laura looked terrible. Her dress, or what the three assumed was once a black dress, was torn in multiple places and strangely, scorched. The three servants simply stared at her as she walked inside, drenching the carpets with every step. Her eyes, what could have been seen of them in their half-closed state, looked murderous.

Louis was the first to be stirred from his state of shock.

"Lady Alice!"

He dropped what he had been doing and raced over to the girl in Laura's arms. He starred at the Alice, terrified. His eyes quickly found a very large, growing blood stain on the blanket. He visibly paled.

"What happened, Laura?" he practically shouted at the maid, sounding angry. "What- Why? L-Lady Alice is bleeding...Laura! What happened?"

Laura's gaze softened, if only slightly. "Take Lady Alice to her room, Louis."

"B-But what-!"

Laura ignored any further questions from the distraught butler. She gently handed Alice over to him, and he blushed considerably with the girl in his hands. However, he none the less took the her to her room with haste. Laura then turned her attention to Marie and Marry, who were still in state of shock.

Laura clapped her hands. "You two, go into the kitchen. Make something hot for dinner and some tea. Bring it up to my Lady's room once you've finished. Be quick, and knock first."

"L-Laura!" Marry stammered, trying to form a question, but Laura had turned her attention away from the two. She was already down the hall before Marie or Marry had a chance to say anything else. At a lost, the two went into the kitchen.

* * *

Laura was surprised to see Alice awake. It was nearly three in the morning when she reentered her mistress' room.

The small duchess was clenching her shoulder. Her entire torso was wrapped in bandage, various red splotches already appearing on the white cotton. Laura nearly chuckled. With no viable chest and her shot hair, Alice did indeed look the part of a boy.

"Go away."

Laura shook her head and sidestepped Louis, who had fallen asleep in the armchair near the door. Alice's head snapped over to her, eyes narrowed.

"I'm hurt." Alice grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it at her. "Look what happened! Argh-!"

Alice winched and clenched her shoulder again. She hissed in pain and held her head down, breathing heavily. Laura easily caught the pillow and gently set it on Louis. The butler twitched and mumbled something in his sleep. Alice glanced over at him and took a deep breath.

"Make sure he's asleep," Alice said through clenched teeth. "you have some questions to answer."

Laura's lip curled. "I'm sure he's going to be out of it for a while. Who would have guessed he knew how to use a needle with such grace?"

She reached down and took the glasses off the silver haired butler's face. She folded them, put them on a nearby nightstand, and stood at the end of Alice's bed.

"He's a natural surgeon." Alice said. It was hard to tell whether the girl was being sarcastic or not.

A small pause lapsed between the two. Laura smiled softly, and a fleeting took of concern brushed her features.

"That...man, you fought. The woman he killed. They were the real Jack the Ripper." Alice said. It wasn't a question. "But the man, the other one..."

Laura didn't reply.

"And the kid- the boy. The man and him, in his eye..." Alice said what first came to her mind. She subconsciously rubbed the back of her neck. "He's like..."

With the white scarf from the party removed, it was easy to see- the small, round tattoo-like seal on the back of little Alice's neck. It was in the shape of diamond inside a circle, all a shade of deep green. Inside the diamond was another, rotated sideways, and then another inside that diamond, rotated horizontally. The pattern continued, over and over. Alice never bothered to see what exactly it looked like.

"He was a demon."

The word hung in the air. Laura moved closer to Alice and carefully grabbed her hands; the girl had begun to clench at her shoulder again. The wound would no doubt reopen if she did so.

"My Lady-"

"Did you see it, Laura?" Alice whispered. "The woman the two had killed. S-She was covered in so much blood- the lady, she was so precise- she cut them up, just like that. Did you see it? The blood."

"My Lady, please calm down."

"And the boy- the demon didn't want him to see it. Ha! Stupid. Scared. Innocent? No. The blood. But the demon- he stopped the lady from killing. Killed her- Why?"

Laura's eyes narrowed. She could feel Alice's hands shake. "You need-"

Alice was in hysterical. "Why did they do it, Laura? The women they killed, the lady had reason, didn't she? Look! And the boy sicked his demon on them anyway! LIKE A DOG!"

Before Alice could get any louder, Laura pulled the girl close to her chest. The girl said something else, but it was muffled. Laura sighed, and listened to the unforgiving rain outside.

_What a mess, _she though to herself, though she couldn't help herself from smiling ever so slightly. _But things are definitely going to get only more interesting from now on. Its impossible to ignore._

Laura didn't move for the longest time. After what seemed like eternity, Alice had fallen asleep leaning against her. Or simply wore herself out from her outburst. Gently, as if she was made of glass, Laura slipped the girl into bed. Silently, she left the room.

_Isn't that right, Sebastian Michaelis?_

_

* * *

_

**Haha! And you thought you'd finally see Sebastian and Ceil! Nope, that's for next time- everything that went down after the party will be relieved next chapter! In flashback form, no less! Don't you love me :3 ? This chapter was rather short. It was meant to be the beginning of a chapter that also had a flashback to what happened with Grell and all them, but I decided against it. I felt like I had to give you guys something, even if it made so sense and was very small.  
**

**I feel so loved by all you out there~ ****all the favorites, reviews and alerts are apreceianted. To be honest, I got a significantly less amount of reviews for the second chapter. Did I do something wrong? Is it getting cliche? Mary-Sue-ish? Please, tell me. **_  
_


End file.
